


A Quick Kiss

by galinda



Series: Music Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Drum Corps, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galinda/pseuds/galinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his girlfriend Jess attend a drum corps competition to support his brother, a quad player, while he performs his show. However, they're surprised when there's a hiccup in Dean's performance involving a certain color guard member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Drum Corps is derived from military band, only consisting of brass instruments, including trumpet, mellophone, baritone, and euphonium. It also has the color guard, and the drumline, which consists of snares, quads, basses, and sometimes marching cymbals. The none marching members are in the pit, an arrangement of percussion instruments including mallets and symphonic drums.

The crowd cheered around Sam and Jess, piercing their ears as the drumline finished their feature on the field below them. Hardest part of the show Sammy, I swear this shit is crazy, Dean had written him in one of his letters home while on tour with the corps. They hadn’t gotten a chance to speak much since the tour began, with Dean constantly being either on the road, performing, or rehearsing but being able to drive down to Denver with his girlfriend to see his brother perform made everything worth it for the younger Winchester. 

Jess yelled Dean’s name next to Sam as the quadline cut forward, playing the same lick that Dean had written out for him in a letter with the words ‘batshit crazy’ above it. Sam wasn’t a percussionist, he leaned more toward the brass himself, but just from looking at it he knew it was difficult. As the quads finished by tossing their left stick above their head and slamming on the lowest drum with their right, the crowd screamed again. Sam watched as his brother disappeared behind the mellophone and baritone line coming from next to them.

As the 2nd movement ended, and the crowd cheered again, Sam spotted his brother, along with the rest of the battery, jazz running to the 50, facing into the line. After a few seconds of silence, a trumpet stepped out and began a lyrical solo. Around her, the corps scattered in a directions, combining with the guard for a slow dance section. Sam watched as Dean and the other drummers scattered, sashaying down the field and grabbing hands with various guard members. 

Once down at the thirty five, Sam and Jess both gasped in unison when Dean grabbed the hand of a guard member and pulled him in for a quick kiss, clearly unplanned by the look on the man’s face. But they both smile and continue with the show. By the time the finale comes to an end, nearly blasting away the crowd with the force of the sound, everyone’s standing and cheering. 

“That was amazing!” Jess says to Sam. “That’s my goal, Sam. To be able to march with them, with you. So you better start practicing more.” Sam blushes and nods, watching as the corps file out of the field in an organized fashion. 

After two more performances, both blowing Sam and Jess away, the drum majors gather in a line for retreat. Sam nearly cries for his brother, with pride, when they’re down to the top two corps. It’s still a few weeks before nationals in Canton, but Sam knows that getting such a high score in front of his brother means a lot to Dean.  
They get second, but everyone still cheers anyway, especially when the screen showing highlights from their performance zooms in on Dean pulling that guard member in for the quick kiss. In his pocket, Sam gets a text from Dean with a picture of him and the guard member, a toned guy with a mess of sweaty dark and hair and piercing blue eyes. Below the picture it says “come out to our bus before we leave :)” 

Sam and Jess weave their way through the crowd the fastest they can and make their way through the parking lot, looking for the line of buses with the corps logo. They nearly give up until their hear Dean’s voice and turn around to see him and the guard member waving. They’re still in uniform, and Dean’s drums are behind him.  
“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” Dean says, pulling his younger brother in for a tight hug. “How’d you like it, man?” 

“It was amazing!” Jess interrupts. “I can’t get over your guard, oh my god, it was beautiful.” She looks at the man, who’s smiling. “Especially that rifle exchange over like, ten people!” 

“Thank you.” He says, his voice lower than Sam expected. “That took a lot of work, but thankfully no one got hurt.” 

“Oh, my god. That was you? You’re amazing! I’m Jess, by the way. Sam’s girlfriend.” She holds out her hand and the man takes it hesitantly and shakes it. 

He then moves his hand in front of Sam, who shakes it with raised eyebrows. “My name is Castiel, this is my second year with the corps. I also shared a room with Dean during move-ins.” 

Sam smiles. “I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” 

“Yes, he told me before we came here that you’re auditioning for baritone next summer. Good luck.” Castiel says. His hand has trailed away and latched onto Dean’s. "Although, I have a feeling I may be seeing you again before then." He smiles at Dean, who kisses his cheek.

Someone yells something from the bus and Dean and Castiel give the kids a smile. “I’ll see you after Canton, Sammy.” Dean says and pulls his brother in for one last hug before backing up slowly to the bus. Sam and Jess bid their goodbyes and turn around to walk out of the parking lot.

“You better not try to mess me up then, Dean.” Sam hears Castiel say. 

“No promises.” Dean says, and Sam laughs when he hears a thud and his brother mutter “ow” under his breath.


End file.
